song returns
by storyteller0634
Summary: song returns back to the jade palace tensions will rise between to girls who will Po choose
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 a letter from a friend

It was a bright day at the Jade palace. the birds were singing and all members of the five were sleeping

Away the day ,because they had just comeback back from defeating shen and were all tired and didn't have the energy to get out of bed to do anything else, and Master Shifu had given them the day off he thought that they deserved it after all they did save china and kung fu from Shen's fireworks cannons.

But as the day progressed by without anyone waking up an eagle was waiting to deliver a message to the dragon warrior Po. He waited and waited and waited until somebody had come outside the jade palace it was Po but he looked half asleep as he was awake but he wasn't as he progressed out of the palace the eagle flew up to Po and bowed.

"Good morning Dragon Warrior" the eagle said happily as Po responded half asleep.

"what who are you your not getting my noodles you thief" said with a groggy voice as of thinking he was the thief in his dream who was after his noodles

"Pardon Dragon Warrior" said the eagle a little bit surprised at what he was accused off

"You heard me don't touch them or feel my awesomeness" he said still not realizing he was awake

"Dragon Warrior are you well you seem sick" said the eagle a little worried for his well being.

"That's it feel my awesomeness SKADOSH" as he tried to lift up his leg he fell forwards thinking that still asleep and fell forwards waking him up fully aware of what happened he turned to the eagle

"I am so sorry I thought I was asleep" said a little embarrassed

"No worries I fell out of my nest once because I was so tired from delivering messages" he said suddenly realizing again why he was here

"My apologies Dragon Warrior I have traveled far to give you this letter from a woman named song" he said with a stern voice as he handed the scroll to the Po.

"Oh no need for formality's call me Po" he said with a whole hearted voice as he sat up and accepted the scroll from the eagle.

As the eagle bowed and departed Po opened up the scroll to read the letter he read.

_Dear Po How have you been I have been good me and the ladies have finally turned everything around we are now completely legit been a long time since we have seen each other and I was wondering if it would be alright if I stopped by and we catch up for old times sake sincerely song _

_p.s to send a letter back to me give it to a messenger and tell him to deliver to the village of the lady's of shade_

Po was speech less he just woke up and he no longer felt tired he felt excited that he got a letter from

Song it had been so long and he was over joyed to have heard from Song he thought it would be a great idea as he went back inside to grab a scroll to send to song he wrote

_Dear song its great to have heard from you I have missed you ever since we last saw each other before you flew away on your umbrella at the canyon of screeching winds I always knew that you would had made a great leader for the ladys come whenever you like sincerely Po_

_Hope yall liked the first chapter please read and review_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After breakfast Po went to go take the scroll to go be sent to Song to let her know it was alright with him for her to come whenever she pleased. Po was very excited at the thought of her coming to the valley it had been so long. As he arrived to the messengers office he told the eagle

"Can you take this to the village of the lady's of the shade to a women named Song" Po said with a smile on his face

The eagle looked at him with a smile on his face as well "sure ill take it"

"oh alright how much will it cost me" Po said pulling out his money

"no no cost at all your money is not needed here Dragon Warrior" the eagle said while bowing

"Thanks by the way if you don't mind me asking how long will it take for her to get the message" Po said with sound of curiosity in his voice while handing him the letter

"well I'm about to leave to go deliver the messages so maybe by the end of the day" he said sounding positive while putting into his pouch with other people's letters

Po thanked the eagle and walked out then he heard the eagle close the door to his shop and fly off as he turned back around going back to the jade palace he was thinking of all the good times they were going to have when she arrived he thought about going to go lid racing again taking her to go see all the sights and show her all the new kung fu stuff he learned in there time apart

As he walked up the stairs he saw figures running around they looked like they were looking for something but as Po got closer he saw that it was the five one of them had noticed becouse he heard them yelling his name and saying they found him as they all came his way he noticed something

When they got closer he saw worry and hate in there eyes like they have been worried and ticked off about something

"uh hey guys what's going on hehe" he said with a nervous smile "whats going on"

Tigress walked up and looked like she was going to rip him in half she stared at him and she got closer and closer until there noses touched and she said

"where have you been Po" trying to hold her composer and herself back

"I was at the messengers office sending something why" Po said not knowing what they were talking about.

"well you didn't leave a note telling us were you went and we were worried all morning" she said calming down a bit and took a few steps back

"sorry sorry I forgot it wont happen again please don't hurt me" Po said covering his face from any punches that may come his way

Tigress was about punch Po in the face for all the worry that he had caused them but changed her mind and got an smirk across her face she had come up with a way to get back at him she turned over to shifu and said

"Master would it be okay if I had Po as a sparing partner for the next month" She said sternly as she walked and turned towards Po

"That would be fine with me Master Tigress but just make sure to keep the medical kit near by" Shifu said a little amused

"Great see you later at practice Po" she said as they all walked off but turned back around to tell him something but before she could say it she heard whispering under his breath

"Great that's all I needed a couple broken i hope they heal so if song comes by i wont be hurt to badly" he said sadly but what he hadn't seen Tigress comeback

"wait that thief is coming to town that's who you sent the message to" she said angrily crossing her arms with a stare

"Tigress she is not a thief she has changed" Po said trying to reason with her

"She hasn't changed Po once a thief always a thief" she said coldly as she turned her back to Po

"No Tigress your wrong she is not a thief" Po said a little irritated from her judging

"if she comes back here she is going to have to deal with me" Tigress said clenching her fist

"well then your going to have to go threw me then" he said with flatly

this made Tigress a mad that he was defending her after what she did to them and him when she was here last time she wasn't going to let her take him from her without a fight

"Po sometimes I think that you are so gullible and you'll believe anything anyone tells you" Tigress said in a flat voice

"Well maybe I think everyone deserves a second chance" Po mumbled to Tigress

"whatever" Tigress said then walked away leaving Po there then he walked to the training hall getting ready for what was going to happen

later at the lady's of the shade camp an eagle had arrived and was asking around for a young woman named Song as he asked around he was directed to a house at the center of the village as he approached the house he pulled out the scroll that the dragon warrior had given him to deliver

He knocked on the door and waited for a reply. No reply. He knocked again then he heard a feminine voice say "just a minute "as he waited he looked around and he saw women every were but no men. He wondered why but it didn't seem like an appropriate question.

His thoughts were cut off when a snow leopard opened the door she looked rather beautiful with a red shirt nicely groomed fur and the scent of cherry was in the air from when she opened it and she had a smile that could melt an ice berg as the eagle regained his composure the snow leopard said

"yes can I help you" she said while slightly hiding behind the door to the eagle

"uh yes are you miss Song" he said still shocked by her beauty

"yes I'm her what do you need" she said still in the same position from were she was.

"You have a message from the Dragon Warrior Miss Song" he said handing her the message

"thank you" She said while taking the message from the eagle and closed the door she walked to her living room and sat down she looked at it it was from Po she remembered all the times they had that day before she had to leave to lead the lady's from there ways of steeling to more honest work

As she opened the scroll she saw the words that were written from Po as she started to read her heart flew over the heavens to see that he wanted to see her again she quickly rolled up the scroll and went to grab her suitcase and started to pack and she said

"I'm coming Po I'm coming to see you"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two Days later after Song had packed she was just outside the main gate of the valley of peace. she had been traveling to go see Po after all this time. She walked in and took the scenery in and she had forgotten how beautiful it was here she just took it all in and then looked at the jade palace.

"Po is in there and I'm coming to see you my love" she said in a daze.

Meanwhile Po was waking up and getting ready for the day Shifu had given them the day off due to him going to gongman to go check up on the city. today everyone was overjoyed at the thought of having a day off. Well everyone except Tigress.

"Well what to do today" Po thought to himself "well I guess ill just go to the valley today and find what to do

Monkey and mantis had went to the festival next village over Crane and Viper had went on a little romantic date on the lake and it was there anniversary Tigress was in her room. As Po had passed

By Tigress room she came out

"Hey Po you want to accompany me to the valley today" she asked while smiling hoping to hear the panda say yes.

"Sure Tigress ill be glad to go with you" Po said with a wide smile and excitement

"Great should we be on our way" Tigress asked with a little excitement slipping from her mouth she was trying her best to hold her composure and still look respectable

Ever since gongman city she always felt happy around the panda like he completed her but she didn't let that be seen but she let her smiles be seen and on occasion she would laugh at his jokes. Everyone of the five was surprised that she would actually laugh at him they had known her for years and hadn't laughed once

But then this panda comes into their lives and they all come closer together almost like a family. Especially Tigress she showed emotions that they have never seen in years.

As the duo left the jade palace and were walking down the stairs. She would occasionally steal glances at the panda unaware at what she was doing.

"So Tigress what made you come out of the palace today" Po asked with curiosity while looking at the feline

"I feel like we don't know each other as well as we should Dragon warrior" Tigress responded smiling at the panda

She could not stop starring at his jade green eyes they hypnotized her every time she caught a glimpse at them they made her legs wobbly and she could not focus.

"Tigress Tigress hey Tigress come back to me" Po said trying to knock her out of her daze

"oh sorry I was just thinking" Tigress said while blushing but because of her fur it wasn't noticeable

"Anyways first of all my friends call me Po not Dragon Warrior we've known each other to cut the formalities" Po said while giving her a smirk

"alright Dra… I mean Po" she couldn't help but let out a laugh

Po smiled as they reached the bottom of the stairs and the headed towards a crowd of people as they made they way threw the crowd they finally made it threw and sat down on a bench.

"Crowds tire me out" Po said while wiping his head off sweat and looking at Tigress

"I can tell" she said while smiling they started to keep going again looking for anything interesting to be able to do as they progressed they were stopped by a female lioness. Not only were they surprised that there was another tiger but that she was kind of pretty

The female lioness had blondish fur blue eyes and just as tall as Tigress. Tigress didn't like how she was staring at Po she then approached them and Tigress felt a growl starting to come but she knew better then to make a scene

"Hello Dragon warrior" the feline said with a hint of flirting in it

"Hello Ms. Uh" Po triedd to respond but he didn't know her name so it was a bit awkward for him

"my apologies my name is yin" she replied while winking at him and a purr being herd

"Well Ms. Yin I'm sorry but if you excuse me" Po said while trying to go around her but failed.

"what's the matter I don't bite hahaha much" she said getting closer and messing with the fur on his arm.

Tigress didn't like this one bit she moved in between them with a growl

"Leave the Dragon Warrior alone he doesn't have time for the likes of you" she said angrily glaring at yin

"and what he does for you please look at you" yin said with sass in there while trying to get around Tigress

Tigress pushed her back and glared and her growl started to get louder

"I said get away from him" she pushed her back again but then unsheathed her claws and stood in her fighting stance

A crowd was starting to gather .Po was nervous about all this he saw Tigress in her fighting stance and saw yin bring out her claws as well. He stepped in front of them

"ladies stop stop please" He said trying to calm them down before it got out of hand

They glared at each other then eased out of there stances slowly. They glared at each other before yin said

"how much is she paying you Dragon warrior ha that's the only way she could get you" yin spat out looking at them both.

Tigress lost it she lunged at her but Po caught her ,and bear hugged her. she tried slipping out but he had a firm hold. yin had already run off just in case Tigress got loose .

"Tigress calm down calm down cal…. OW" Po screamed as Tigress claw accidentally cut his arm Tigress realized this and stopped what she was doing and looked at Po. He had put her down to stop the bleeding. " Po I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me I'm I'm sor.." but was stopped by Po

"it's alright but what happened" he said with pain in his voice as he clutched his arm

"I don't know" Tigress said but started to confess "Po I Lo…" but was interrupted by someone screaming Po's name

"Po I finally found you" as a figure came up and hugged him

"Wow hey song"


	4. Chapter 4

"wow hey song" Po said as he greeted the leopard he hugged her back and then they let go Song kept looking at Po even after he had turned to Tigress to introduce Song to her

"Song this is Tigress. Tigress this is Song" as Po introduced them Tigress felt like she wanted to just kill this girl for what she did to him when she was here last time. She had betrayed him and hurt him all because of some challis that their leader wanted

Tigress thought that this girl didn't deserve Po's friendship. For all she knows she could be back to steal something again. That is what she's best at besides dancing. Tigress returned the greeting

"hello Song" she tried not to sound to annoyed with her

"Hello Master Tigress" she said bowing and smiling not knowing how angry really is Tigress is with her

As Song stood back up she turned to Po to say something ,but then noticed that he had a cut going up his arm and that he was bleeding. Po tried to cover it up ,but it was to late she already had ran over and grabbed his arm

"Po what happened to you arm" she asked him worryingly looking into his eyes

"oh this this is nothing you see Tigress got in a fight with a lion girl and well she peeved Tigress just a bit to far and I tried to hold her back" Po explained "big mistake" he laughed.

Song however took matter's into her own hand she put down her bag , and opened it up to pull out some bandages for his arm. Before she put the bandages on she pulled out a bottle with a cork in it. She pulled it off

"this is going to sting a little so bare with me" as she told Po this he was just about to ask why before he found out.

"wait why would it…..OW" Po yelled at the sound of this Tigress ran up and scolded Song

"What are you doing to him" she said clenching her fist and pointing it her way as a threat

"its something one of the girls back at the village made it actually helps wounds heal" Song said trying to reassure her that she was helping him

"I hope for your sake your telling the truth. If I find out that you poisoned him with something you'll regret it" Tigress said firmly trying to make her point

"I'm certain this will help him ,and I have no intention to hurt him. After all I did help him escape from my village when Su was the leader" Song said wrapping the bandages around Po's arm

"Besides I'm not the one who caused the injury that was all you" Song pointed out to the protective feline

"How dare you. You have no right to come back and tell me what I did wrong. What I did was an accident. When you stole from us that was on purpose. Remember that was all on you" Tigress spat back at the snow leopard.

Song remembered that and put her head down. She had remembered the day she tried to from them. She has played it over and over in her head.

"I don't expect forgiveness for that but just let me show you that I've changed. Just give me a chance" Song pleaded the Tiger to give her a chance.

"I don't think that will ever happen" Tigress spat back ,But what she didn't count on was what Po was going to say

"I trust her and so should you" Po said stunning the feline as she turned and saw him standing up rubbing his arm

"Po I'm sorry it's just what she did was unforgivable. You invite her to your home to try to help the needy ,and then she stabs you in the back ,and tried stealing Shifu's Dragon challis" Tigress reminded the panda of that faithful day of deception.

Song let a tear come from her eye as she heard them fighting over her. She couldn't blame them for not trusting her ,but she wants to change that. She wants them to be able to trust her. She looked at Tigress

"Please just let me show you I promise I would never hurt anybody especially Po" Song said struggling not to break down into tears.

"hurt Po again" Tigress said flatly staring at song with anger in her eyes.

As Song heard that a river of tears started to fall from her eyes. She tried to hold in the sobs but they just came out. It was like trying to tell water to stop being wet. It cant be done Po saw this and embraced her in a hug and turned to Tigress

"everybody deserves a second chance." Po said while holding Song trying to calm her down.

Seeing this made Tigress heart break. She saw as the panda lovingly held Song trying to calm her down. Secretly she wishes that it was her being held in his arm's. she knew that if she kept acting hardcore like this she ran the risk of losing Po so she gave in

"Alright I'm sorry your right" Tigress said trying to hide the bitterness as much as possible

"I knew you come around now Song let's get up to the jade palace and get you settled alright" Po said trying to calm the snow leopard down

"alright Po" Song said pulling away she turned to Tigress

"Thank you" she said going for her bag but was cut off by Po

"Don't worry ill take it up" Po said with a smile. Song smiled and walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek

"Thanks Po" Song said. Tigress secretly wished she could kill her right there , but she knew better

"Alright let's go" As Po grabbed songs bag they headed back towards the jade palace. Tigress knew she would have to win Po over before something happens between them. Now all she had to do is wait for the right time to confess.


	5. Chapter 5

The day had progressed by the group had stopped by Mr. Pings to get something to eat before they head up to the jade palace. When they got to the noodle shop Mr. ping noticed them walk in and ran up to greet them

"Po my son you have come by to visit me. Its been ages ,and who are these beautiful women that accompany you" Mr. ping nudged Po ,but he just gave him the don't embarrass me look and said

"Dad you know Tigress and this is Song. She's an old friend of mine" Po pointed out while introducing Song

"oh an old friend of yours. It's a pleasure to meet you" Mr. ping bowed "Po doesn't have to many lady friends as you can see" Mr. Ping whispered to the ladies while Po walked into the restaurant

"it's a pleasure to meet you to" Song smiled and returned the gesture

Song just giggled at what Mr. ping had said Tigress smirked and looked at the panda as he walked into the kitchen of the noodle shop. Tigress was glad about what she heard. Po had walked back out towards them and saw the felines giggling when they looked at him. Po eyed them and then his dad

"What I miss" Po said trying to find out what was so funny but just received silence.

"oh nothing son just getting acquainted" Mr. Ping said leaving for the kitchen. There was a silence. Po broke it

"Anyways come on guys ill get you seated" as Po motioned for Song and Tigress to have a seat at a table near the kitchen

They nodded and followed the panda to their table. Po then pooled out the chair for Song to sit in

"Thank you Po" Song smiled while sitting down. Tigress started to feel a growl in her neck but she quickly silenced it for she saw Po motioning for her seat as well

"Thank you Po" Tigress said while brushing up against him on purpose "sorry Po" Tigress smiled while saying and sitting

"T-That's alright Tigress" Po said trying to not sound stupid. Tigress noticed this and just smiled at it she still had a good chance to get him.

As Po regained his thoughts he put Song's bag down right next to her chair and said

"I'll just leave this right here until we leave" Po said while smiling at Song. Song smiled back and said

"You don't really have to carry it Po I can manage" Song said while trying to convince the panda that it was alright. After all he was trying to be a gentle men

"I insist you walked all the way here the least I can do is carry it up to the palace for you " Po said assuring her it was ok

"alright what will you ladies be eating today" Po said while making a funny face

Song laughed at the way he scrunched his face up like the waiters at a fancy restaurant. Tigress Smirked at the panda's childish ways but couldn't help but giggle

"Well what does the host recommend" Tigress said amusing the panda she was playing around as well

"Well we have noodle's and Dumpling's" Po said trying to sound sophisticated. Song couldn't but laugh at this game

"Well I guess it will be noodles" then Tigress said trying to keep the panda amused.

"And what will you have Lady Song" Po said turning his attention to the snow leopard. Song smiled and said

"ill have the dumplings. Because remember what happened last time when we had noodles you swall" But song was interrupted by the Panda yelling to prevent her from finishing her sentence

"COMING RIGHT UP" Po said quickly running into the kitchen. Tigress was shocked by this what could have happened that would make Po so nervous , but she quickly let it go. They sat at the table with an awkward silence until Song tried to break the ice.

"I just want to say thanks for giving me a chance" Song said with sincerity in her voice. Tigress looked at her and said

"Just don't mess it up alright" Tigress said flatly. Song understood though she just cant expect for her to trust her again ,but she was prepared to earn her trust. Song tried to change the subject

"So what do you do for fun around here" Song said with a smile hoping to get on Tigress's good side ,but did she didn't know was that it could take some time for her to warm up to her

"a little of this a little of that you know" Tigress said while crossing her hands and having and emotionless face

"Well do you hang around Po a lot" Song said trying to keep the conversation going

"Y-yeah sometimes we hang out ,but you know there's not enough time in the day" Tigress said trying her best not to go deep into the question

"Oh ok so do you practice kung fu a lot" Song said curios with the feline

"Practice I love kung fu it's my life I've devoted everything to Kung Fu" Tigress said proudly

"everything I mean you have to want to do something else just for a change of scenery" Song said shocked that she was so devoted to kung fu

"Nope just Kung fu" Tigress said ,but then realized what she had said everything in her life was kung fu everything she felt a little disappointment from what she just realized , but quickly changed the subject

"Alright my turn what is your life like and what do you do for fun" Tigress asked Song. Song looked sad at the question ,but finally said

"I never really had a chance to have fun when I was a little kid My parents were killed in a bandit attack I was only six. they had only time to save me. They told me to run while they held back the bandits from getting me. They told me to run as far as I possibly can and don't look back". Song paused before she went on Tigress was shocked by this

"as I ran away I spent two days out in the woods before I came across the village of the ladies of the shade. I didn't go inside I just stayed on the outskirts of the village to afraid to go inside. I remember that one night when I was sleeping that someone was in front of me. I opened my eyes and got scared I tried to back up more into the wall but couldn't. Then I heard a soothing voice say "don't be afraid child I wont hurt you" the figure said.

Song stopped and said

"I'm sorry you didn't ask for this story" Song said bowing her head ,but Tigress was quick to reply

"No keep going I'm listening" Tigress said with sympathy and curiosity in her voice

"Well the figure had said not to worry and had brought me inside to the village". She said her name was ling ling. once inside she gave me clothes and food and asked me to explain why I was sleeping out in the cold dirt as I told her about the bandit attack she said that I was safe there and welcomed me into open arms into her family".

" It turned up that she was the leader of the village . As I grew up she taught me the basics to survive and dance. She taught me how to steal from the rich and undeserving. The cruel people who did not deserve their wealth. She also taught me very important survival skills and basics in case I ever got lost or stayed in the outdoors and ran out of supplies"

Tigress listened with her undivided attention at the surprising story as Song continued

"Years had passed and she grew older and weaker and before we knew it she got very sick. We tried our best to nurse her back to health , but everything we tried didn't seem to hurt. Before long she told us she wasn't going to make it and left Su in charge.

"After she passed Su took complete control of the village and slowly started to change everything Ling Ling had taught us. Years had passed by and she started stealing from the poor as much as the rich. Her greed eventually lead to her downfall as years passed by and she heard of Shifu's Dragon challis. She said that we were going to go and infiltrate the palace and steal it one way or another."

"I had refused it was one thing from stealing from the rich then it was worse when she forced us to steal from the poor as well ,but crossed the line when she told us to steal from the very people who dedicated their lives to protecting us."

"She threatened that if I didn't go threw with it she was going to kick me out of the village to fend for myself. I reluctantly agreed but who saved me was Po if it wasn't for him I would have never have had the courage to stand up to Su.

"Po showed me how to have fun it had been a very long time since I felt happy until I spent the day with him when we arrived. I was heart broken when I saw his face of betrayal when he saw Su take the dragon challis. I saw that even after you guys saw her take the challis he still tried to defend us ,but then Su Dropped the Dragon challis and he knew it was true.

"When Po came to retrieve the Dragon challis I couldn't let Su hurt him so I turned on her to protect Po from her .She had hurt enough people and I wasn't let Su hurt my first real best friend" Song said while clenching her fists and then relaxing

Tigress was very surprised by everything that she had been threw that she actually had sympathy for Song Tigress felt like she needed to ask a question.

"Why didn't you tell us we could have helped you" Tigress told Song trying to find out

"I didn't know if you would believe me so I couldn't ask you for help" Song said but when Po gave me the painting of the heart from when we were spending the day together before I left to lead the ladies out of the hole Su put us in after everything had happened I knew I could trust you guys."

Tigress didn't know what to say after that she didn't get a chance to say anything before Po came out and interrupted them with there food in his hands. They quickly put happy faces before Po could see

"alright ladies one order of noodles and one order of dumplings" Po said as he happily handed them there food they both smiled and said thank you

As song to her first bite of the dumplings her eyes grew wide she turned to Po and said

"Po these are amazing" Song said praising the panda for his food

"yeah they are but you should try the noodles there my specialty" Po said pointing it out

The taste of food quickly wiped away any essence of sorrow from the ladies faces and replaced it with pure happiness.

"you never fail to disappoint me with food Po" Tigress said enjoying the noodles

"Thanks Tigress" Po said blushing as the two felines continued eating Song looked over at Po when he got up to leave.

"aren't you going to eat something Po" Song asked with wonder

"No while I was in there dad kept making me taste different noodles and soups and I'm actually really full" Po said while patting his stomach. Song and Tigress just laughed at the gesture the panda made and continued eating. This is the first good meal Song has had since beginning her travels to the valley of piece"

When they were finished Po grabbed there plates and went to go wash them. While he was in there his dad approached him

"I like the striped one better for you" Mr. Ping said while cutting vegetables. Po turned to look at him with a look of amazement.

"what" Po asked uneasy

"I like Tigress better for you the two of you have been threw a lot together" Mr. ping added Po just looked at him

"But ill be proud with who ever you choose son" Mr. Ping said while facing the vegetables

"uh ok I have to go" Po said scurrying out of the kitchen

As Po approached the felines he saw they were making small talk and he felt bad for interrupting this

"all right girls we need to head back to get Song situated" Po said as he grabbed Song's bag and swung it on his back. Song walked up to him

"Thanks Po" she said giving him a quick hug. Tigress was uneasy at this site but she knew she had to act fast or risk loosing Po. Even with Song's tail of her life softening Tigress up she still knew what was at stake here.

As they began walking to the jade palace Tigress said

"no snack stops this time" Tigress said while laughing. Po smirked and they headed to the jade palace.


	6. Chapter 6

Po, Song and tigress had walked threw the valley and were about half way up the stairs to the jade palace. Po was already having a hard time getting up the stairs. Song had offered her hand to help him ,but he refused

"Po are you sure you don't need any help" Song said to Po

"No I'm fine I'm just a little Tired" Po said assuring the leopard that he was fine.

"Yeah Po can handle himself. Isn't that right big boy " Tigress said passing him and letting her hand glide across his fur. Po was very surprised that he almost fell backwards back down the stairs

"Y-Yeah T-That's Right" Po said standing up and acting like he wasn't tired. Song was surprised by this. She thought that Tigress knew that she liked Po. Apparently not

They continued up the rest of the stairs until they reached the top. When they hit the last stair Po exclaimed

"those stairs have to get easier eventually" Po said when he got his breath back "Alright let's get you settled in how bout it song" Po said while directing to the smiling leopard.

"Sounds great" Song said happily

The three of them proceeded to the barracks. Once their they noticed something they hadn't thought about

"I just remembered that we only have five rooms and there all being used" Po said shocked that he hadn't thought about it the whole way up

"That's alright Po I can find a place to stay down in the valley" Song said reassuring the panda that it was ok

"No no you can have my room I'll just bunk with monkey or crane" Po said pointing to his room

"Or you could just stay with me" Tigress said not realizing what she said. She blushed heavily wishing she hadn't said that ,but knew that she would love it if he stayed with her. Song was just about to say the same thing ,but Tigress beat her to the punch. She stilled offered it though

"You could just stay with me I wouldn't mind" Song said getting closer to the Panda making him blush.

"Maybe I should stay with Tigress. I don't think that Shifu would appreciate me bringing someone here and then sleeping in the same room. If you catch my drift." Po said Making Song cheeks turn red

"Plus it would make it seem more professional" Tigress said Happy Po decided to stay with her While Song stayed

"True but I don't think Shifu would allow it. A male sleeping in his Foster daughters room doesn't sit well with most fathers" Po said bringing up a point

"Don't worry I'll talk to Shifu" Tigress said trying to convince the panda to stay in her room

"Uh ,but you do know that there are oth…"Po tried to say ,But Tigress interrupted.

"Like I said this morning I feel like I don't know you that well" Tigress said finally convincing the panda

"Fine by me. Well I'm going to let Song get situated" Po said walking off

"wait were are you going I thought we could talk" Tigress said gesturing him towards her room

"Now now Tigress there will have plenty of time to get to know each other a lot better tonight" Po said ,but hadn't realized the way he said it. Tigress was blushing so much that it showed threw her fur. Po quickly ran off to avoid being hit

Song had already walked into her room and hadn't noticed what happened . Tigress was just shocked and then remembered that she needed to talk to Shifu in order for Po to be able to stay in her room. She then proceeded to Shifu's room to convince him

"Master Shifu" Tigress said while knocking on his door then she heard someone say " enter" Tigress proceeded in to her Master's room. She saw Shifu meditating with his eye's closed she proceeded to ask him

"Master due to certain circumstances is it alright if the Dragon warrior would be able to stay in my room" Tigress said hoping for the best

"This is an odd request to what is the circumstance that he needs to stay in your room" Shifu said while slightly opening one eye.

"A friend of the Dragon warrior has come to stay. He gave her his room and I thought this would be a great time to….." Tigress said not able to think of something

"To what" Said Shifu his eyes fully open

"To….. Practice team work master" Tigress said as soon as she thought of it.

"Teamwork" Shifu said with skepticism.

"Yes teamwork I think if we get to know each other we'll be a better team" Tigress concluded

"Hmmmm alright I can trust you to take care of him if he get's out of line" Shifu said agreeing

"Thank you Master" Tigress said turning around but then stopped by Shifu

"Tigress before you go did you say her" Shifu said curios

"Yes master" Tigress responded turning to her master.

"Just make sure that nothing…..inappropriate happens between them" Shifu said closing his eyes again

"Nothing to fear ill watch them closely" Tigress said turning around. The irony was that she was the one making the move to tell Po ,But Shifu didn't need to know that

Shortly after Tigress returned to her room getting ready for tonight. She was going to tell Po and there is no backing away now


	7. Run for it!

Po was outside getting water from the weal and had a bucket full of water. Po started to head inside to start cooking diner for everyone. As he walked in he hadn't noticed Tigress and bumped into her and spilt the water all over.

"Oh….my….GOD" Po said realizing what he had done

"POOOOOOOO" Tigress said without turning around and breathed heavily looking the other way

"I'm so sorry Tigress" Po said trying to quickly apologize

"If your so sorry then why did you do it" Tigress said not turning around still

"I'm going to get you for this" Tigress said she slowly started around drenched in cold water when she heard a bucket hit the floor "wha" Tigress said as she turned around fully and saw Po running for dear life.

"I'M NOT READY TO DIE" Po said running away " I STILL HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN MY FIRST KISS.

"oh no your not getting away that easy come back here" Tigress shouted as she ran after him

Po quickly ran out of the jade palace looking for a place to hide. He quickly made a run for the stairs purposely rolling down them. He knew rolling would be a lot faster. As he got to the bottom. He looked up and saw Tigress hadn't even started down the stairs

"Po when I get my hands on you" She yelled so loud that he could hear it all the way down

"Oh my god run" Po said as he ran for the valley looking for a place to hide

Po quickly ran into the market and looked for somewhere he could hide. He thought about the roof ,but then he thought Tigress might get on for a vantage point to look for him. So he quickly crossed that one out.

Po looked at the merchants carts and was about to think about it before he heard Tigress yell behind him

"You can run ,but you cant hide" Tigress Yelled before she turned the corner

"aha Found you get over here" she said as she ran at Po

"EVERY PANDA FOR HIMSELF" He screamed as he started to run off

He quickly turned the corner and ran as fast as he could with Tigress gaining on him. Po was running and looking for away to stall her he knew he couldn't out run her forever. Po saw two vegetable cart's in the middle of the street. Knowing Tigress she will stop to help.

As soon as Po passed by he tipped the cart's and the vegetable's fell

"Sorry it was for a good cause. Your help is appreciated" Po yelled to the vendor's car he tipped over.

Tigress growled and stop to help the vendors pick up there food. Po's plan worked ,but it wont be long until Tigress hunt's him down. Po quickly looked for a hiding spot he saw a vendors table with a long cloth that he could hide under.

Po quickly scrambled for the table lifted the covers and crawled under. He waited there until the owner of the table looked under.

"uh can I help you Dragon warrior" he asked Po

Po turned around and saw a goose that looked surprised to find him under the table

"uh yeah if you see a angry Tiger and she asks for me you didn't see me" Po said covering his eyes as if it helped hide him

"ahh I see girl problems eh" the vendor smirked

"big ones so if you could help me it would mean a lot" Po said

"I sometimes have the same problem don't worry ill help you" the vendor said laughing

"thanks great" Po said

"no pro…..Shhhhh she is coming" the vendor quickly put the cloth down and started talking to Tigress

"uh hello Master Tigress can I help you with something" Po heard the vendor say

"yes have you seen a panda running threw here" Tigress asked with haste

"I'm sorry but I haven't" the vendor replied

Tigress slammed the table with her fists. Po gasped quickly covered his mouth before Tigress could hear

"thank you for your time" Tigress said Po heard her walk away. He lifted the cover's slightly to see if she had left. He didn't see her so he lowly got up from under the table. He turned and thanked the vendor he was going to make his way to his dad's noodle shop so he could hide out there

He quickly made haste as he looked around every corner to make sure Tigress wasn't there. It looked clear so he made a run for it. He ran b a couple vendors tables like the one he hid under he lowed down not to arouse any suspicion. As he was walking he heard Tigress

"Have you seen a panda threw here" Tigress said. Po turned to his right and she saw her leaning on a table of the vendor with both her fists on it. If she had turned he would have been done. Po looked at the vendor ready to rat him out but Po put his fingers to his lip for the rabbit not to say anything.

"uh no Master Tigress I haven't seen the Dragon warrior" the rabbit said. Tigress stayed in the position where she was but put her head down. Po mouthed the words Thank you. The rabbit vendor motioned him to run. Po did as he approached his fathers noodle shop he sighed a breath of release and headed up stairs.

"Oh gosh that was a close one" Po said ,but then he heard something. It was Tigress

"Po I know your in here" Po heard her say. He quickly looked out the window and saw her approaching the noodle shop

"gotta hide gotta hide" Po said over and over again. "I know the closet" he quickly made his way in and closed the door. Po heard foot steps coming up the stairs. "oh no this is it" he said as he heard them stop and his door knob jiggle his heart stopped

As the door swung open he closed his eyes and prayed he get out of this in one piece. He didn't hear anything he opened his eyes and he saw Mr. Ping there

"oh dad thank god I thought you were Tigress hehe" Po said relieved than he heard his dad yell

"Master Tigress he's in here" Mr. Ping yelled Po was Shocked "Dad no" he yelled and quickly closed the closet door and locked it

"but Master Tigress is looking for you she says it's important" Mr. Ping replied

"yeah to my face" he replied but after he said that Tigress showed up and glared at the closet door

"Po come out here right now" she yelled..

"I think I hear a customer calling me" Mr. ping retreated

"thanks a lot dad" Po yelled. Out of all the people his dad ratted him out

"Po if you don't come out here right now ill bust the door down" Tigress yelled

"No your going to yell at me" Po said

"Po get out here now" Tigress yelled as she started banging on the door

"NO I want to live" Po yelled franticly trying to keep the door shut

Tigress kept hitting the door until her fist broke threw. It was mere inches away from Po's face

"So this is how it's going to end in a closet I always thought It would end with me dying in battle ,but this is close enough" Po said

As soon as he said that the remaining parts of the door broke and there was a clear path between him and Tigress Po put on a dumb smile

"oh hey Tigress were you looking for me" Po said acting casual

"Po your going to pay for that" Tigress said

"Now how much would that be a hundred yen two hundred yen" Po said pulling out his wallet

"PO" Tigress said as she stepped closer

"For what ever it's worth I'm sorry" Po said closing his eye's waiting for the blows to come

Po waited for the punches to come but it didn't come but instead two lips met his Po's eye's opened wide open. As Tigress pulled away she saw the astonishment on the Panda's face

"Well you had your first kiss" Tigress said and then held up his wallet "and this is the price you got to pay for what you did" as she took out a hundred yen from his wallet

"Huh I guess so" Po said a little surprised

"I'll meet you back up at the jade palace alright tonight we need to talk" Tigress said as she walked away

"alright" Po said while watching Tigress turn the corner and go down stairs

Mr. Ping looked around the corner into Po's room and saw his son in the closet still in one piece

"ah son your still alive" Mr. ping said happily. "so unfortunate for the door" Mr. Ping looked at his son "Po are you ok son"

"Yeah dad never better" Po replied

_Hope you liked this chapter please review_


	8. Chapter 8

As Po was still shocked about what had happened a little while ago he was making his way back to the jade palace. He was still tired from having to run all over town for his life from Tigress. Who actually didn't do what he had expected.

He walked threw the market and threw the merchants table he hid under and waved as he walked by.

He was so confused as to why Tigress had kissed him or is it because she is just trying to mess with him ,but what if she really does like him

Po had reached the stairs and started to walk up them he noticed it was getting dark. He kept thinking about the whole incident. That would explain why she was acting so weird lately. The whole thing with the lion in the valley. The way she was overprotective of him. The way she almost killed that lion. How she would flirt with him

It was all very weird ,but what made her come out and just do that. Did she take the chance or could she not hold it in anymore. Maybe it was because of Song coming in to town. Maybe that was what pushed her over the edge.

Before Po even realized it he was at the Palace doors.

"Wow did I just come up here with out breaking a sweat" Po thought to himself

He entered the Jade palace and had noticed when he passed the kitchen that everyone had eaten because there were freshly washed plates drying next to the sink. He felt hungry ,but didn't feel like making anything.

He walked to his room and opened the door and stepped in. He hadn't remembered that Song was staying in his room. He saw Song laying on his bed. Attention to the book she had in her hand reading by candle light. Song noticed Po

"oh hi Po did you decide to stay in here" Song said happily getting up from the bed and putting the book she was reading down

"uh no I just came into say goodnight" Po said trying to sound normal

"oh well goodnight" Song said sadly as Po exited the room. He turned his attention down the hall and started to walk. He eventually got to Tigress's room and knocked. He didn't get an answer. He knocked again still no answer.

Po sighed and had thought that Tigress had already went to sleep so he sat down on the wall and slid down until he touched the ground. He sighed he was very tired. Po closed his eyes to rest. He sat there for about a couple minutes until someone tapped his shoulder. He opened his eyes and noticed that it was Tigress

"oh hey yeah I didn't want to wake you so I was going to sleep out here" Po said slightly smiling. He couldn't see her face because it was dark , but just enough light to see her outline.

"Come on lets get ready for bed" Tigress said grabbing his arm helping him off the ground and into her room. As he walked in he noticed a mat already set up for him right next to Tigress's bed. He rubbed his eyes they had turned red. He hadn't noticed how tired he was

"Here I brought you something" Tigress said holding some noodles in her hand. She handed it to Po and he gladly accepted it. He sat down and started to eat. As Tigress sat down on her bed. She had already her night wear on. It was a black Vest but it looked more comfortable then the rest of the clothes she puts on she had black loose pants.

As Po continued eating his noodles he looked up at Tigress who was looking at him.

"So.. You made these" Po said trying to get a conversation going

"yeah why do they taste bad" Tigress said worried"

"No no there great really" Po said trying to calm her down

"oh well thank you" Tigress said blushing a little bit. As Po finished his noodles he got up and headed for the door. Tigress noticed this and stood up

"um where are you going" Tigress said curios. Po turned to her and said

"well you made the noodles the least I can do is wash the plate" Po said smiling as he headed out the door. He walked into the kitchen and put the bucket full of water over near to him and grabbed a rag and started to squeeze water and rub down the plate as the plate finally became clean he turned around and saw Tigress sitting at the table

"Oh hey Tigress" Po said realizing that she was in there

"I wasn't going to take long I was coming back" Po said trying to convince the feline. She nodded and headed back towards the room with Po behind her. As they entered the room she laid down on her bed and Po sat on his mat. He turned to Tigress and said

"About what happened" Po was going to keep talking but was cut off

"I'm sorry it will never happen again I don't know what came over me" Tigress blurted out

"oh well I guess it was to good to be true" Po said laying down trying to hide his smile as the feline looked over her bed at him

"wait what" Tigress said shocked

"I knew it was to good to be true oh well" Po said closing his eyes and laying on his side facing away from the feline smiling

"Wait you liked it" Tigress said smiling

"Yeah ,but to bad it will never happen again" Po said trying to keep the laughter inside of him

"Wait wait lets redo that we can do it all night if you want to" Tigress said not realizing how she said it. Po started to shake with laughter. Tigress cheeks were so red that it showed clearly threw her fur.

"Wait I didn't mea…" But was caught of by Po's lips. Her eyes were wide but then she settled into it and put her hand on his cheek and deepened the kiss. After about five minutes they separated for air.

"I know what you meant" Po said smiling as he laid back down. Tigress put her fingers to her lips from were Po lips had been. She smiled as she laid back in her bed ,but then she got back up and looked over at Po

"Po would it be ok if I um…..sleep on your stomach" Tigress said shyly. Po smiled and nodded. As Tigress got down from her bed on snuggled on to Po's stomach she snuggled her head into Po's as he wrapped an arm around her. They both smiled as the went to the land of dreams


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Po and Tigress were sound asleep. The light of the sun was starting to shine on the palace ,but the two were not going to be able to be woken up so easily. The two were slightly snoring. The were so happy to be in each others presence that they felt safe. Po was dreaming about dumplings and noodles flying around him they were begging for him to eat them.

But tigress was having a sweet dream. As it started out

_Tigress's dream scape_

_Po and Tigress were laying out on a grass field. Po had an arm around Tigress and she was snuggled into him. They watched the clouds role by and enjoyed each others company. Tigress turned to Po. She gazed at his jade green eyes the memorized her every time she looked into them. Po looked into her eyes as well. _

_Tigress leaned into the panda and kissed him they kissed with such passion that it was like they were lifted into thin air. As they separated she looked into his eyes and said_

"_I love you" Tigress said with such softness. The panda looked at her and smiled._

"_Who are you" Po said as he looked scared._

"_Wait you don't know who I am" Tigress pulled away and looked shocked_

"_no not a clue" Po said getting up and walking away. Tigress quickly got up and ran towards_

"_wait Po" Tigress said desperately she pulled him around and he looked angry_

"_look I don't know who you are but I already have a girlfriend. Her name is Song" Po said pulling away. Tigress's heart broke into a million pieces. She started to tear up. as she saw Po walk up to Song and kiss her. Song turned to look at Tigress._

"_you never had a chance" Song said laughing_

Real world

Tigress woke up from her dream in a cold sweat. She looked around she didn't see Po. She started to panic. Until she heard a light snore coming from under her. She looked down and saw Po fast asleep. She had forgotten she slept on his stomach last night. She smiled as she looked at him. He looked so peaceful.

She nudged him slowly to wake him up. Po mumbled something ,but was still asleep. She nudged a little harder. Po started to wake up. Po said

"look I don't care how tuff you think you are everyone pays for the noodles" Po said still in dream land Tigress put her hand to her face to keep herself from laughing waking the whole the palace. She nudged him harder. Po busted out

"THAT'S IT now your going to get it you free loading scum bag" He started swinging a little bit ,but before he could get to carried away. Tigress shook him awake.

"Po wake up" she whispered shaking him again Po woke up.

"what what is it time for breakfast" Po said jerking awake. Tigress smiled " no I just wanted to make sure of something"

"what" Po said rubbing his eyes still tired. Tigress looked at him and said

"what's my name " She said worried. Po looked at her

"is this a trick question" Po said eyeing Tigress

"No what's my name" She said again

"Tigress" Po said a little confused.

"ok just making sure" She said kissing him then snuggling back into his stomach. Po smiled and fell back asleep.

**Sorry guys I'm going threw writers block and there for my writing is slowing down sorry please read and review**


	10. Chapter 10

After a couple more hours of sleeping Po and Tigress eventually woke up. Po went outside so that way Tigress could get ready. Po headed to the kitchen. He was very hungry. As he started rummaging around the kitchen for food. He noticed Song was sitting at the table eating some fruit. Po smiled and walked up to her

"Hey Song you sleep well" Po asked as he took a seat next to her. Song smiled

"yeah your room is really comfy" Song replied laughing a little bit. Po laughed a little bit to

"yeah my room is pretty comfy" Po said. Song quickly changed her mood from a smile to a more of shy gesture.

"Hey Po what are you doing today" Song asked nervously. Po looked at her and went into thoughts.

"Nothing today why" Po asked curios

"well I was just wondering did you want to go with the festival with me today" Song said

"I would love to go with a good friend" Po said with his familiar grin

Those words stung at her. She wanted to be more than friends with Po desperately. She quickly put a fake smile on. She was going to tell him when the time was right.

"Great how about we head out after your done eating" Song said excitedly

"sure I just have to tell Tigress were I'm going" Po said getting up from the table. Song mood dropped. She still did not know they were together. She thought to herself. That she needed to act fast.

"alright" Song said getting up from the table and heading to Po's room. She entered and quickly closed the door. She had a big smile on her face. She finally got some alone time with Po and she was so excited. She went threw her bag and pulled out a bunch of clothes. Looking for the right one to wear

**Meanwhile**

Po was heading back to Tigress's room to go tell her where he was going. He doesn't need to make her worried. Who knows what she will do. When she cant find him. So he thought it better to tell her. As he approached the door he knocked

"Tigress can I come in" Po asked through the door

"One second" Tigress said back. Po waited for a couple minutes until Tigress came and opened the door. She smiled as she saw the panda.

"Hey Po" Tigress said happily

"Hey Tigress I just came to tell you I'm going with Song to a festival today" Po said ,But quickly got scarred as the felines attitude changed from happy to plain out furious. She quickly grabbed the panda and pulled him inside and pushed him towards the wall.

Tigress was growling a little bit. She looked at Po with such intensity. That if looks could kill this would have killed him a hundred times over. Po was frightened he was to afraid to say anything else ,but he eventually squeezed something out.

"Hehe something wrong" Po said weakly. Tigress glared at him before she said something.

"Po I thought that you were my mate am I wrong" Tigress said angrily

"yes I am" Po said worried

"then why are you going to the festival with Song" Tigress said getting closer

"Because ever since she got here we haven't spent anytime together" Po said

"oh so you were going to go with a festival with her and not me" Tigress said turning her back to him still angry

"NO no no I was just going to the day festival with her its not what you think" Po said putting an arm on her shoulder

"then why are you taking her and not me are you embarrassed of me" Tigress said still with her back to Po

"Why would I be embraced of you if anything you should be of me I mean look at me" Po said pointing to himself

"I love you for who you are" Tigress said turning around. Po was a little shocked that he heard Tigress say that she loves him. Him of all people. He still couldn't believe it

"I know you do but I was taking you to the festival tonight that way I could spend some time with Song" Po said with a reassuring smile.

"She came here to visit me and I just cant ignore her after she came this whole way" Po said

"She's a good friend" Po said

"just a friend" Tigress said while looking at Po. Po put a smile on his face

"don't tell me your jealous" Po said with a teasing smile

"I'm not jealous it's just I don't like the idea of spending the day with another woman" Tigress said a little angry as she looked into Po's eyes

"that's jealousy kitten" Po said laughing a little bit. Tigress quickly pushed him down and got on top of him. She pinned him to the ground and looked straight into his eyes

"I'm not jealous" Tigress said flatly. Po got scared again

"who said you were jealous not this guy" Po said worryingly. Looking up at Tigress who started to smile. She bent down and kissed him passionately. A couple long kisses and couple of short kisses on the cheek

"good now that we understand each other" Tigress said getting off of Po and extending a hand out. To help the panda. Po accepted the hand and got to his feet. Tigress hugged him as he returned the gesture. She rubbed her head on his fur on his chest. Like she was getting comfy with a pillow.

She was purring of the embrace of being with Po. She loved him so much

"I love you Po" Tigress said

"I love you to kitten" Po said kissing her on top of the head

"just be ready by the time I come back for the most fun you have ever had" Po said

"okay ill be ready" Tigress said letting go of Po so he could leave

"oh and Po" Tigress said as the panda turned around to look at her

"yeah" Po said

"For every minute your late. That one less kiss you get from me" Tigress said with a smile

"oh gosh I wont be late we cant afford that now can we" Po said laughing a little and went to go find Song

**My writers block is somewhat gone but not totally im getting my skills back please read and review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry for the wait still fighting writers block and stuff but I appreciate the reviews you all are giving some of you guys are just great**

**I just want to thank a couple people and if I didn't thank you and you still reviewed don't worry you didn't go unnoticed **

**Puddingjsweetnessaol Thanks man for the reviews yours make me want write more great chapters every time and they easily make my day**

**Monkeycyborgninja You were one of the first people to review my stories and because of your support I am still writing I thank you my friend **

**Oh and there might be a special guest in the coming chapters so pay attention Hahaha**

As Po entered the kitchen. Po saw Song sitting at the table with a smile while reading a book. It was probably the same one from when he last saw her reading. Song noticed him and closed the book quickly and stood up from her seat.

"So you ready to go" Po asked. Song smiled

"Yeah lets go have some fun" Song cheered.

Po and Song were heading out of the palace. As they reached the steps they proceeded down. As they were heading down Song would occasionally steal glances at Po. She would smile but every time Po turned and noticed her she would blush.

Po noticed that there was an unpleasant silence as they were walking. Po tried to make small talk to break the awkward silence. He thought for a second and when it came to him he smiled and directed his attention to the leopard.

"So Song are you enjoying your day so far" Po asked

"well not much has happened today since its still morning but yeah its been good" Song replied smiling. Po smacked himself realizing what he just had said. Song laughed at his silliness. Po tried again

"So Song have you found a special someone yet" Po asked. Song smiled shyly turning her head to hide her blushing cheeks. She stuttered for a second

"N-No I haven't" Song said awkwardly "Have you" She replied. Po smiled and said

"well you could say that she is just the most beautiful girl ever" Po said while looking off in the distance imagining Tigress. Song blushed she thought that he was talking about her

"oh really well do you know her" Song asked

"Well yeah and no we haven't even hung out to much for reasons" Po said a little sadly

"Well why haven't you" She said looking interested

"its because she is always very busy and yeah" Po said. As he finished talking he saw that they are at the bottom of the stairs. He smiled and said

"alright lets get to that festival" Po said before Song could reply he held her hand as was running into the village. Song was trying her best not to fall over. She was blushing heavily while Po held her hand. As they approached the entrance to the main festival Po let go of Song.

"So Song what do you want to do first" Po said smiling

"I-I don't know Po" Song said gazing into the pandas eyes. She would love to just envelope him into a kiss but she restrained herself.

"Well lets go try that one" Po said pointing to a dance contest that was going on

"Trust me I have seen you dance and you sweep them out the door with your skills Song" Po said while they were walking over

"I don't know Po" Song said shyly "I haven't practiced in a long time" She said blushing

"So I'm sure you'll be great it's just for fun" Po said giving his signature smile

"Alright Po ill do it" Song said eagerly. She walked up to the competitors and they gave her smug grins. You could easily tell that they thought they were the best in the valley. They turned there backs on her ,but Song wasn't affected. She knew better then to let them intimidate her.

As Song looked around she noticed they were mostly girls in this competition. With the exception of one boy. She looked at the crowd and saw Po putting to thumbs up. She smiled and waved. As she stood there for a couple more minutes. A bell went of to signal for attention.

Everyone gave their undivided attention to a female Pig who stood in the middle of the crowd. As the crowd noise died down she began to speak.

"ladies and gentlemen. May I introduce you to our competitors today" The female Pig said pointing to all the dancers and Song.

"they will show there skills with there own unique dances" The pig said

"The last one who isn't told to leave will be the winner. Now let the dancing begin" As she said this the crowd erupted into a cheer.

"First dancer up" As she pointed to someone from somewhere in the middle. As the dancing progressed Song and lady eagle were the last two dancers

"Ladies and gentleman I give you our finalists" The crowd erupted into a frenzy. Song was looking around For Po but could not see him the crowd must have gotten in front of him during the dancing. She started to get sad Because she couldn't find him

As the two stared at each other. The eagle had a smug grin on her face. She laughed nazzily

"Ha you're my competition this will be easy" The eagle said. Song was angered by this but she didn't show it

"We will See" Song said with a smug grin

A bell rang and it was the signal to begin dancing. The eagle was doing a performance with her using her wings to make her fly a little bit. While Song was using an umbrella that she found in her routine. As the dancing progressed the bell rang the signal to stop.

The two dancers stopped with sweat going down their faces the awaited patently for the winner to be announced.

"We have to great dancers here tonight but one will be walking away with the title of best dancer" The crowd again erupted into cheering again. As it died down she began to speak

"The winner of this competition is…ling" As she pointed the female eagle. The eagle laughed and said

"better luck next time" As she walked to the crowd the crowded around her not able to see her anymore. Song put her head down and sighed. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was and saw Po.

She smiled and she saw his jade green eyes looking at her. All bad feelings she had evaporated.

"Don't worry I thought you were way better than her" Po said with his signature grin. Song could not help but laugh

"Well the judge doesn't think so" Song said sadly

"Ah forget her she would not know talent if it bit her on the butt" Po said making Song laugh hysterically

"Come on lets do something else" Po said. Song smiled and walked with the Panda

As they were walking Song felt that she could not hold it in anymore.

"Po I have something to tell you" Song said shyly

"What is it" Po said giving her all his attention

"I-Its just that….well" Song was stuttering

"yes what is it you can tell me anything" Po said

"W-W-Well I-I L-L-Lo" Song stopped and took a deep breath and looked at Po

"I love you Po" She blurted out. Po looked at her surprised but before he could say anything he heard someone yelling

"Look out!" A vendor was yelling as his cart was speeding through the street. Po grabbed Song and jumped out of the way. As the cart passed it hit a chimney on the side of a house and it started to crumble. As it started to fall Po noticed a little bunny rabbit standing under it.

He ran as fast as he could. He knew what he had to do. As he ran he jumped forward extending his arm and pushing the rabbit out of the way. As he did this the rabbit fell out of harms way but Po now was on the ground under it.

Before he could do anything the chimney fell on top of him throwing dust everywhere.

"POOOOOO" Song yelled as she ran over to were the ruble was as she started to dig. She caught a glimpse of black and white fur. She quickly removed the rocks and saw Po lying unconscious.

"Po Po are you ok Speak to me Po" Song yelled desperately.

As she yelled Po eyes started to open

"oh gosh Po your ok" Song said relived. The panda looked at her confused

"Po? Who's Po"


	12. Chapter 12

I know what your thinking. Were have you been. Well were do I begin. My computer broke and I could not get enough money to fix it or get another. My cousin gave me another computer that he had just recently I thank him so much. And another reason is I could not just jump right back in from being gone so long I had to re read my story remember were I was going with it and find my mojo. So that way I can come back and give you all the story you have wanted for so long. I am back and to all my apprentices that I have taken under my wing im am sorry for my absence please forgive me and lets regroup one of these days. Now enough talk let the story begin.

"Po you don't recognize me" song said a little worried. She studied the panda over and he was pretty scratched and banged up. He had cutts all over his arms and body he had bruises and a lump on his head.

Po looked at song with a blank face. "no really I don't know who you are. Come to think of it who am I." he started to rub his arms and look at his bruises and cutts he felt all the way up to his head were he felt a lump. As he felt it more. His eyes grew wide and big. As he jumped out of the ruble yelling in pain.

"OW OW OW OW my head hurts. Oh my head why does my head hurt. Ahhhh" he said grabing and then letting go grabing and letting go. As he could decide witch hurt worse when he held the lump or when he didn't.

Song looked at him. She quickly grabbed his arms to keep him from hurting himeself anymore. She grabbed his face gently and looked in his eyes. "you really don't remember me. Do you." She said softly to the panda.

Po looked at her. He studied her over and over again. He could not help but feel that he knew her. He snapped out thinking it was nothing."im sorry but really I don't know you. I don't even know who I am" Po said with a sadness in his eyes and voice." I wish i could remember ,but I just cant".

Song let go of his face and looked at him. She felt saddened that she was about to tell him how he really feels and this happens. The one she loves can not even remember who she is. Let alone who he is himself. She grabbed his hand a squeezed it looking into his eyes as he stared back.

"I really do feel bad that I can not remember you" Po said squeezing her hand back. Song had a tear in her eye. She felt that this was all her fault. That if she had not even asked to go to the festival. Po would still have his memory.

"Don't feel bad". She said slytly crying." It was my fault. I should have not dragged you down here. we should have stayed in the jade palace and just hung out there. We didn't have to come down here". She let her head down looking at the ground. Letting go of Po's hand in the process. She felt so over whelmed by her sorrow and guilt. That she had not noticed that Po had grabbed her hand again. He lifted her head up.

"I might not remember anything ,but I do know one thing. You would have never done something to hurt me on purpose. Someone as sweet as you would never have done anything like that." Po said reasuring the lepord. He wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged her. Song was surprised by this ,but settled into the hug slytly sobbing still. She eventually started to pur. Po let go of her and looked around he saw the debris of the broken chimney and turned back to Song.

"so what actually happened". Po asked with curiosity. Song looked at him and realized that he didn't actually remember what happened.

"well you see. I had asked you to come to the festival with me becouse I just came into town to visit you. While we were enjoying it a merchant cart of some sort came rolling down that hill" She said while pointing were the cart had come from. "the cart would have hit me if it was not for you grabbing me and pulling me out of the way. When you did that. The cart flew past us and hit that chimney over there. When it started to collapse you noticed one of the villagers were under it. So ran at him jumping and reaching out to push him out of the way. I guess you didn't have enough time to get up and move or anything becouse it was already almost on top of you."

As song recalled the details of the event. She could keep herself from letting a tear out of her eye run down her cheek. The panda noticed this and reached out with one arm and embraced Song in a hug again. While at the same time inspecting the area and thinking of the events she had told him. He looked around. He noticed a rabbit looking at him. He must have not noticed him.

The rabbit aproched Po. "thank you Dragon warrior. For saving my life". The rabbit said with much grattitude in his voice with some sorrow in his voice. " I hope your not hurt to badly." the rabbit asked with concern. He noticed song hugging Po and sobbing. The rabbit felt horrible for making her worry so much of what he presumed was Po's mate. "I hope you can enjoy the rest of your festival".

"yes im fine thank you we will" Po said reasurring he left he finished looking around. Hoping to remember anything from his past. Nothing came to his head. Nothing at all. He looked down at song she was still hugging him

"So do want to go and do some stuff at this festival to get your mind off of this incedent." He asked. Song looked up at him. "but your hurt we cant just ignore your condition" she said with concern.

"well lets go get some bandages and wrap me up. Then we can enjoy the festival" he said with energy. Song could not help but smile at him "ok" she said. But then realized that she should let everyone at the jade palace know what happened.

"wait Po we need to tell your friends what happened to you" Po looked at her with confusion "my friends" he asked. "but first lets get you bandeged up. Then lets head up to the jade palace" Song said leading Po to a doctor. "Whats a jade palace" Po asked. Song looked at him "ill explain everything later we need to get bandeges for you"

As they started to wlak away someone yelled "wait" Po and Song turned around to be greeted by a stranger. "you droped you umbrella Ms" the young goose said. Handing an umbrella to song. As she handed the umbrella to Song. Po looked at it and his eyes got wide. He got an umberable pain in his vision blured and his ears went death. He grabbed his head and fell to his knees. Song tried to hold him up. But the panda was to big. When he was grabbing his head he remembered see Song Dance with the umbrella the goose handed him. he remembered how she had danced with it. So gracefully. Light on her feet. As the memory faded the pain went away and his vision and hearing came back slowly. When he got enough hearing back. He could hear Song yelling his name

"Po whats wrong Po. Po . Po" she yelled franticly. Po looked at her I remember something. I remember you dancing.


	13. Chapter 13

Song looked at Po. He actually remembered something. He is starting to remember. She was so happy ,but she still had to take Po to the Doctor to get bandeges. She grabbed his hand and quickly led him across the valey. After about five minutes of walking they got to the doctors building. Dr goose was his name. Song hurried But carefully Po into the office.

"Po sit down on this bench ill be right back for you" Song said while pointing at a wooden bench near the wall. Po did what he was told. As he walked over and sat down. He looked at Song at the front desk talking to what appeared as a female pig. He studied Song over again.

"I cant remember you. Why cant I remember you." He said to himself. "I remember you dancing but nothing else" He looked her over again. " she is very pretty" Po noticed. He blushed but could not help himself. He was still respectfull to her. Its just that he was stuned he had not noticed before.

He turned his attention away from her and looked around hoping to gain more of his memory. He had not noticed Song had returned.

"sit tight Po. The doctor will be out here in a minute." Song said while taking a seat next to Po. Po looked at her and smiled. Song smiled back.

"Song who am I. I know my name is Po but who am I how did we even meet." Po asked with curiosity. Song looked at him her smile faded and started to think. She tapped her chin in thought.

"Where do I begin. Lets see. Ah I know. Well I met you when I came here to the village in a group of…." She Stopped trying to find the right words to say. Po looked at her with anticipation. " a group of dancers. Yeah. A group of dancers." While we were wandering around the village trying to find work. A robber came and took our bag that we had everything in." Po looked at her with regret. "im sorry that happened to you" he said sadly. Song looked at him and laughed. "you didn't let me finish haha" Song said happily. " he was about to get away. Until you showed up and stopped him." Po looked at her with wide eyes and amazement.

"really" he said happily. "yup" she said. "you got in his way and you fought and one our belongings back. ,but when we really got to know each other was when we hung out the whole day." She said in a daze. As if remembering that day as if it was yesterday.

"did we hang more after that" Po asked. "well we sort of did. Until I had to leave". She anwsered. "why did you have to leave he asked. "well you see… what happened was." But before she could finish what she was about to say. The doctor had come out.

"Mr Po." He yelled out. Song looked at him then back at Po."that's you go get fixed up then lets go to the jade palace." She said with a smile "alright when I come back you need to tell me what happened" Po said looking back and smiling. Song nodded slowly. She could think of a nice way of putting what happened was a mistake.

Almost an hour passed and Po had not come out yet. Song was beginig to worry. She waited impatiently. Tapping her foot. Trying to keep herself occupied. A little bit later the wooden door that Po had walked into opened and out walked Po looking like a half wrapped mummy. Song could not bear the sight of Po looking like that ,but she knew she had to get him safely back to the palace.

"ready to go" Song asked. Po moved some bandeges away from his mouth. "yeah" he replied. Song grabbed the pandas hand and led him out the door. They walked passed the pandas dads noodle Shop. Through the market that Tigress had chased Po through the day before.

The merchant that had helped Po the day before looked up from his stand. Smiled and waved. Po without thinking waved back. With the hand Song was not holding. He wondered who that man was.

When the reached the jade palaces step. Po stopped and looked up. "why are we going up there" Po asked. Song looked at him. "that's were the rest of your friends are" she replied grabbing the pandas hand again leading him the stairs. When they reached the top. Po was panting as usual. Trying to catch his breath. Some of his bandeges had fallen of but he still looked near the same.

"did we really have to walk up those stairs" po asked while gasping for air. Song looked at him and could not help but smile. Po was still the same old fluffy panda. He cant remember it though. "Don't worry there are no more stairs to climb." She responded. Smiling helping the panda up from his bent over position. She led him inside

As they soon got to the barracks. She opened the door for him. he walked inside astonished at everything around him. "so this is were my friends live." He asked. While still looking around. "well you live here to" Song added "really" Po asked "yup"

Song started to lead him to his room when they were in the hallway. Tigress had opened her door out of her room and was walking while reading from a scroll. She glanced up becouse she noticed a figure in front of her. When she saw the panda her eyes grew big and she dropped the scroll right from her hands. She saw all the bandeges all over him. she was so shocked. She could not find the words to say.

Eventually she muttered something. "Po W-Wh" she could not finish her sentence. Po looked away from Tigress to Song and whispered. "Um who is she" Po asked a little worried. "She is one of the friends you live with" Song whispered back. "oh" Po looked back at Tigress. "hi there" He said weakly but smiled

Tigress was still frozen in place and speech. It was not like her for this to happen. She tried to say something again. "W-W-What happened" she finally spat out. Po looked at her "it's a long story that I cant even remember half of" Po said trying to see where this would all go. Tigress was finally unfrozen and approched the panda slowly slightly growling.

"did she do this tell me" Tigress yelled. Walking forward. "wait she didn't do any….." Before Po could finish. His eyes got wide and he started to get that umberable pain in his head. His vision started to blur and his hearing was starting to fade.

_Po remembered hearing a growl exactly like the one he heard from Tigress. He remembered running away screaming for his life yelling "don't kill me". And remembered seeing that exact Tiger chasing him._

The Pain started to fade and his hearing and vision slowly came back. He noticed a figure at his side holding his arm. It was Song. She was on one knee holding the panda. Po looked in front of him and saw Tigress there growling. Po was Scared he had the urge to run for some reason. He was beyond scared. He was terrified. He got up from his knees slowly.

Then quickly grabbed Song and threw her over his shoulder and started run out the door. Song was caught of guard by this and didn't have time to react. Tigress looked at Po running out the door.

"What the" Tigress said. She got angry and wanted an explenation. She quickly got on all fours and ran after them. Po was already outside and heading for the stairs. But changed his mind and ran for the bushes near the top of the stairs. "what are you doing Po" Song yelled confused. "saving our lives" he yelled back.

Po quickly jumped in the bushes with Song. He set her down beside him. he quickly signaled her to stay quiet. Song under the rush of everything happening did what she was told. After a few minutes he pushed aside some leaves and looked around. He could see Tigress in the courtyard looking for them. She was searching every corner.

Po accedently coughed and quickly covered his mouth. Nut it was to late Tigress had heard them and started to run at the bushes. "Song im going to lead it away and when the cost is clear run for safety" Po tolled her with intensity and fear. "Po would you listen to me" but before she could finish he had jumped out and ran in the opposite direction.

Tigress went in pursuit of Po. Song had stood up from the bushes and was still confused by what happened. Po was running as fast as he could but tigress was catching up. When Tigress was in range she pounced on Po and pushed him on his back. Po was scared

"why are you running" Tigress asked angry. "Ahhhhh please don't kill me. Im sorry for what ever I did to you." Po yelled franticly. "what are you talking about you idiot" Tigress asked Po tried to squirm away but with little luck. Tigress looked at Po slightly conerned now "please get off of me lady" Po yelled.

Lady? Tigress thought she then calmly asked "what is my name" Po looked at her " I don't know" he yelled

**Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**This chapter is to announce my final and permanent return to fan fiction. i will not leave my stories unattended again and leave you hanging for so long. i know there is no way to apologize to my loyal readers on my long absence from posting new chapters but let me just say this. i heard your cry's to continue the stories that you love so much time and time again. i only now return to fulfill what my readers want. and that is the best story i can write for them. the reason i left was completely personal and was just recently resolved. so i have now returned and will finish what i have started. I thank you all who continued to review while i was away for so long. your reviews were the main reason i came back. Good or bad. when you took the time to review my story it showed me you cared enough to do so. and so now i will return the favor and do my best to write for all of you. This is just a taste of what is to to announce my return. Thank you and its... great to be back**

Sincerely Storyteller0634

"What do you mean that you don't know." Tigress yelled angrily. She looked Po in the eyes and and demanded an explanation. Po looked up at Tigress with a face of desperation. She was sitting on his stomach and was holding him down by her weight. He tried to wiggle out ,but this just caused Tigress to grab him and repeat the question

more kindly.

"Po i swear that if you don't tell me right now i will push you down the stairs and then make you walk back up them all day if you don't tell me what i want." Tigress yelled

angrily. Po eyes focused on hers now. knowing that going up those stairs once already made him beyond tired let alone running from the Tigress sitting on top of him.

He knew he had no other choice but to calm down and best explain to the best of his ability. He slowed his breathing and took a deep breath , But before he could say

anything Tigress grew even more flustered and shook him again.

"Po answer my question." She yelled once again. This time a little more desperatly. Her eyes were going from a fierce hatred to a slight hint of worryingly.

"I d-d-don't know... your name... sorry." Po finaly was able to get out. He was still more than terrified from her hoping she didnt decide to just kill him were he was laying

"That doesn't answer my question. WHY don't you know my name." She said putting a more firm grip on his shoulders. At this time Song had gotten out of the bushes and

made her way to the two of them. She walked up behind them and noticed that Po was terrified by Tigress for some reason. Song thought it might have something to do with

the fact Po lost his memory down at the village.

"Uh... Tigress there is... s-something you should know." Song said meekly rubbing her shoulder. Song could not see Tigress's face only her back, But when she had said this

she saw Tigress's ears perk up from the sudden outburst. Then she quickly turned around and gazed daggers at her.

"What do i need to know." Tigress said getting up slowly off of Po. Song backed up a little bit. intimidated by the way Tigress was approaching her. "Could it have something

to do with all these bandages Po has on him." She pointed out. Song was saddened to remember what had Po had done for her down at the festival.

"you see. When we were at the festival Po saved me from a runaway cart ,but after it passed us it hit a chimney and made it almost collapse on a little bunny rabbit that was standing under it." Song said recalling the events as they unfolded. Tigress started to calm down thinking about what Song said.

"Then why did he lose his memory and him being covered in bandages." Tigress rebut-led.

"because Po was not able to get out of the way when the chimney fell and it landed on him." Song said sadly. She looked at Po who was now sitting up from laying on the floor. Listening to the story

"Ha i still cant even believe it." Po said. "And in my defense that doctor kinda went overboard on the bandages. i swear the whole time i heard him whispering to himself about some magical bandages these were and a whole bunch of nonsense. i though he was going to rap me into a mummy until i spoke up and told him there were enough bandages on me." Po said pulling of a bandage from his arm revealing a slight bit of missing fur. "i don't think im hurt to bad." he said reaching to take of another ,but was stopped by a leopards paw.

"Please Po keep them on. i feel bad about what happened and the missing patches of fur are a constant reminder of it so... please just...keep them on." Song said not daring to look him in the eyes grabbing the loose part of the bandage and re wrapping it around his arm. Po's heart ached a little bit from what she said not realizing what he was doing. Po let her finish re wrapping the bandage but she didn't look up at him. He outreached his arms and brought her into a hug. Song gasped being surprised by the sudden show affection. She eased into it and then eventually wrapped her arms back around him hesitantly. She buried her face into his chest to not show her saddened face ,but it was eventually lifted into a smile and she started to purr softly into his chest.

"It wasn't your fault OK." Po said reassuringly. He closed his eyes and heard her purring softly into his chest ,But then started to hear a growing growl from a short distance away. he opened his eyes and saw Tigress staring him right in the face not even five inches away from his nose and she was getting closer. She barred her teeth at him and let her growl get louder. Po started to shake a little bit. not realizing that they had forgotten about Tigress standing next to them the whole time.

"So sorry to interrupt this sweet moment between you to... but... do you mind explaning what your doing." Tigress said angrily. Po and Song quickly came to their senses and let go of each other. Both of their faces bright pink from the embaressment. Tigress puffed out breath quickly. disgusted by what had been done before her.

"so after this so called accident what exactly do you remember." Tigress asked finally composed. Po thought for a minute. " not much really" He replied. Tigress put her palm of her hand to her face.

"well i guess we better work on getting your memory back. follow me." Tigress said walking away. Po and Song followed behind her. Po whispered over to Song. "Whatever you do don't leave me alone with her i might... disappear." Po remarked. Song giggled a little bit. "i'm sure you will be fine either way ,but i wont leave you no matter what.

**Author note**

**The other chapters will be definitely longer**


	15. Chapter 15 Author Note

Attention People of fanfiction

Storyteller0634 Has returned

Now i bet you guys are like. "where the hell have you been man." well long story short life my friends it was life. Now i know you guys are eager to read the rest of my stories and updates are coming very soon my friends, Very soon so stay tuned and show support and on a personal note. Thank you guys for staying so loyal to me in my long absence. Its nice to see someone still wants to hear from me. I promise i will do my best to give you guys the best stories ever. -Storyteller0634


End file.
